1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a system to send image signals from an information processing device via a network to a display device connected to the network so as to display images at a remote place. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-049556).
While the system to display images by remote control on a display device connected to a network is convenient for a plurality of users to share the display device, there is a need to put restriction on users who can use the display device. The restriction may be put by credentials such as an ID (identification) and a password. However, this allows any user to use the display device no matter where the user is as long as the user has obtained the credentials, and therefore a user at an inappropriate location cannot be excluded from the users who can use the display device.
An object of the present invention is, in the case of displaying images by remote control on a display device connected to a network, to prevent a user at an inappropriate location from displaying images on the display device.